Beau and the beast
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the classic Disney movie except (belle's a guy named beau, the beast is a girl and so is Gaston)
1. Chapter 1

i don't own beauty and the beast.

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young princess lived in a shining castle.

Although she had everything her heart desired the princess was spoiled, selfish and unkind.

But then one winter's night an old beggarwoman came to the castle and her a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance the princess sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away.

But she warned her not to be by appearances for beauty is found within.

And when she dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melts away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

The princess tried to apologize but it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in her heart and as punishment, she transformed her into a hideous beast.

and place a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

ashamed of her monstrous form the beast concealed herself inside her castle with a magic mirror as her

only window to the outside world.

the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until her 21st year. if she could learn to love another and have his in return by the time the last petal fell then the spell would be broken.

if not she would be doomed to be a beast for all time.

as the years passed she fell into despair and lost all who could ever learn to love a beast.


	2. chapter 2

I don't own beauty and the beast

 _ **In a countryside home, a young man with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with blue ribbon and brown eyes, wearing a white shirt with blue vest, brown pants and black boots walk out of the home with a basket.**_

 **Beau: Little town**

 **It's a quiet village**

 **Every day**

 **Like the one before**

 **Beau: Little town**

 **Full of little people**

 **Waking up to say**

Bonjour said man #1.

Bonjour said man #2.

Bonjour said woman #1.

Bonjour said man # 3.

Bonjour said man # 4.

 **Beau: There's goes the baker with his tray like always**

 **The same bread and rolls to sell**

 **Every morning the same**

 **Since the morning we came**

 **To this poor provincial town**

Good morning, Beau said the baker.

Good morning, monsieur said Beau.

Where are you off to? Asks the baker.

 _ **Beau takes a book out his basket.**_

The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story said, Beau.

About a beanstalk and an ogre and said, Beau.

That's nice said the baker.

Marie the baguettes hurry said the baker.

 _ **Beau shrugged.**_

 **Townsfolk: Look there he goes that boy is strange no question**

 **Dazed and distracted, can't you tell**

 **Woman #2: never part any crowd**

 **Barber: cause his head up on some cloud.**

 **Townsfolk: no denying, he's a funny boy that Beau.**

 _ **Beau jumps on to a carriage to hitch a ride.**_

 **Man #5: Bonjour!**

 **Woman # 3: good day**

 **Man # 5: how is your family!**

 **Woman # 4: Bonjour!**

 **Man # 6: good day**

 **Woman # 4: how is your wife.**

 **Woman 5: I need six eggs**

 **Man 7: that's too expensive**

 **Beau: there must be more than this provincial life**

 **Then beau jumps off the carriage in front of the bookshop and goes in.**

Ah, Beau said bookseller.

Good morning, I've come to return the book I borrowed said, Beau.

 _ **Then beau hands the book back.**_

Finished already? Said the bookseller.

Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new said, Beau?

Not since yesterday said the bookseller.

That's alright. I'll borrow this one said, Beau.

That one said the bookseller.

But you've read it twice said the bookseller.

Well, it's my favorite said Beau.

Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise said Beau.

If you like it all that much, it's yours said the bookseller.

But sir said, Beau.

I insist said the bookseller.

Well, thank you. Thank you very much said, Beau.

 _ **Then Beau opens his book and starts reading.**_

 **Townsfolk: look there he goes, that boy is so peculiar**

 **I wonder if he's feeling well**

 _ **Then beau jumps over a jump rope and pats the head of a girl who blushes.**_

 **With a dreamy, far-off look**

 _ **Then beau is walking under a building with water coming down the gutter so he uses a sign to keep from getting wet.**_

 **And his nose stuck in a book**

 **What a puzzle to the rest of us is Beau.**

 _ **Then Beau walks over to fountain and sits down crossed leg.**_

 **Beau: Oh, isn't this amazing**

 **It's my favorite part because you'll see**

 **Here's where she meets prince charming**

 **But she won't discover that it's him till chapter three.**

 **Woman 6: now it's no wonder that his name means" handsome"**

 **His looks have got no parallel**

 **Shopkeeper: but behind that fair facade**

 **I'm afraid he's rather odd**

 **Very different from the rest of us**

 **Beau walks over a cart.**

 **Townsfolk: he's nothing like the rest of us**

 **Yes, very different from the rest of us is Beau.**

Speaking part starts.

A duck is shot from the sky and short man with black hair tries to catch in a sack before the duck falls next to him.

Then he put it in the sack.

Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Giselle! You're the greatest huntress in the whole world said Lefou.

I know said, Giselle.

No beast alive stands a chance against you or no boy for that matter said Lefou.

It's true, Lefou and I've got my sights set on that one said, Giselle.

She pointed to Beau.

The inventor's son? Said Lefou.

He's the one. The lucky boy i'm going to marry said, Giselle.

But he's said Lefou.

The most handsome boy in town said, Giselle.

I know said Lefou.

And that makes him the best. And don't I deserve the best said, Giselle?

Well, of course, I mean you do, but I mean said Lefou.

Speaking part ends.

 **Giselle: right from the moment when I met him, saw him**

 **I said he's gorgeous and I fell**

 **Here in town, there's only he**

 **Who is as beautiful as me**

 **So i'm making plans to woo and marry Beau.**

 **Bimboys: look there she goes**

 **Isn't she dreamy?**

 **Madame Giselle**

 **Oh she's so cute**

 **Be still my heart**

 **I'm hardly breathing**

 **She's such a tall. Dark, strong and beautiful brute.**

 **Beau: there must be more than this provincial life**

 **Giselle: just watch i'm going to be Beau's wife.**

 **Townsfolk: look there he goes**

 **The boy is strange but special**

 **A most monsieur**

 **It's a pity and sin**

 **That he doesn't quite fit in**

 **But he really is a funny boy**

 **A handsome but a funny boy**

 **He really is a funny boy**

 **That Beau.**

Then Beau feels like he's being watched so he looks behind to see the townsfolk going back to their day

Then Beau goes back to his book but Giselle lands in front of him.

Hello, Beau said, Giselle.

Bonjour Giselle said, Beau.

Then she takes his book.

giselle, may I have my book please said, Beau.

How can you read this? There are no pictures said, Giselle.

Well, some people use their imagination said, Beau.

Beau, it's about you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things said, Giselle.

Like me said, Giselle.

The whole town's talking about it said, Giselle.

It's not right for a man to read that much soon he starts getting ideas and thinking sai, Giselle.

Giselle you are positively primeval said, Beau.

Why thank you, Beau, said Giselle.

Hey, what do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies said, Giselle.

Maybe some other time said, Beau.

What's wrong with him said a Bimboy in red

He's crazy said bimboy in yellow.

She's gorgeous said bimboy in green.

Please, Giselle, I can't said Beau.

I have to get home and help my father said, Beau.

Goodbye said, Beau.

That crazy old loon he needs all the help he can get said Lefou.

Then both laugh.

Don't talk about my father that way said, Beau.

Yeah. don't talk his father that way said, Giselle.

My father is not crazy. He's a genius said, Beau.

Then an explosion comes from Beau's house.

Oh dear. Not again said, Beau.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Beauty and the beast(wish I did It's one my faves)

Beau rushes homes, opens the cellar doors and smoke comes rushing out.

Beau goes in and coughs a few time.

Papa! Said Beau.

How on earth did that happen? Said, Maurice.

Dog gonnit said, Maurice.

Are you alright, Papa? Asks Beau.

I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk said, Maurice.

You always say that said, Beau.

I mean this time said, Maurice.

I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work said, Maurice.

Yes, you will say Beau.

And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow sai, Beau.

And become a world famous inventor said Beau.

You really believe that? Asks Maurice.

I always have said Beau.

We, what are we waiting for! I'll have this thing fixed in no time said Maurice.

Hand me that dogge-legge clencher there said Maurice.

So, did you have a good time in town today? Asks Maurice.

I got a new book said Beau,

Papa, do you think i'm odd? Asks Beau.

My son! Odd? Where would get an idea like that said Maurice.

Oh, i don't know said Beau.

It's just i'm not sure i fit in here, there's no i can really talk to said Beau.

What about that Giselle? She's a pretty girl said Maurice.

She's pretty alright, and rude and conceited and said Beau.

Oh, papa, she's not for me said Beau.

Well, don't you worry, cause this inventions going to be the start of a new life for us said Maurice.

I think that's done it said Maurice.

Now let's give it a try said Maurice.

Then he pulls the lever and the machine works.

It works said Beau.

It does said Maurice.

You did it! You really did it said Beau.

Hitch up, Philipe, my boy said Maurice.

I'm off to the fair said, Maurice.

Goodbye, papa! Good luck! Said Beau.

Bye, Beau and take care while i'm gone said Maurice.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Beauty and the beast.

Then Philippe got lost and Maurice up a castle after being chased by wolves.

It begins to rain and Maurice runs to the door.

The door opens and Maurice goes inside.

Hello! Hello said, Maurice.

The old fellow must have his way in the woods said a male voice.

Keep quiet maybe he'll go away said another male voice.

Is someone there? Asks Maurice.

Not a word Lumiere, not one word said a clock.

I don't mean to intrude. But I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night said, Maurice.

Oh! Cogsworth has a heart said Lumiere.

He covers his mouth and he burns his hand.

Of course, Monsieur you are welcome here said Lumiere.

Then Maurice grabs Lumiere.

Who said that? Asks Maurice.

Over here said Lumiere.

Where? Said, Maurice.

He taps Maurice's head.

Allo said Lumiere.

Then he drops Lumiere causing the flames to go out.

Incredible said, Maurice.

Well, now you've done it, Lumiere, splendid! Just peachy said Cogsworth.

Maurice picks up Cogsworth.

How is this accomplished said, Maurice?

Put me down! At once said Cogsworth.

As Maurice fiddles with Cogsworth Lumiere laughs.

Then Maurice winds up Cogsworth.

Sir, close that at once, do you mind said Cogsworth.

I beg your pardon. It just I've never seen a clock that said, Maurice.

Then he sneezes in Cogsworths face.

Oh! You are soaked to the bone, Monsieur said Lumiere.

Come, warm yourself by the fire said Lumiere.

Thank you said, Maurice.

No, no, no said Cogsworth.

Do you know what the mistress would do if she finds you here? Asks Cogsworth.

I demand that you stop right there said Cogsworth.

Oh, no said Cogsworth.

Not the mistress's chair said Cogsworth

I'm not seeing this! I'm not seeing this said Cogsworth.

Then Maurice gets treatment by the Servants.

What service said, Maurice.

All right, this has gone far enough! I'm in charge here and said Cogsworth.

How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? Asks A teapot.

It'll warm you up in no time said the teapot.

No. no tea. No tea said Cogsworth,

His mustache tickles, mama said a teacup.

Oh hello said, Maurice.

The doors blew open and the fire goes out.

Uh oh said the teacup.

Then a creature comes into the room.

There's a stranger here said the beast.

Mistress, allow to explain the gentlemen was lost in the woods and he was wet and cold said Lumiere.

Mistress, I'd like to take this moment to say said Cogsworth.

I was against it from the start. Tried to stop them, but would they listen to me no said Cogsworth.

Who are you and what are you doing here? Asks the beast.

I was lost in the woods said, Maurice.

You are not welcome here said the beast.

I'm sorry said, Maurice.

What are you staring at? Asks the beast.

Nothing said, Maurice.

So, you've come to the stare at the beast said the beast.

Have you said the beast?

Please, I meant no harm said, Maurice.

I just need a place to stay said, Maurice.

I'll give you a place to stay said the beast.

Then she drags him off.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't beauty and the beast

* * *

Beau's gonna get the surprise of his life, huh Giselle said Lefou.

This is his lucky day said, Giselle.

I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding said, Giselle.

But first, I better go in there and get the proposal from the boy said, Giselle.

Most of the crowd laughs but the Bimboys cry.

and you Lefou said, Giselle.

When Beau and I come out that door said, Giselle.

I know, I know, I strike up the band said Lefou.

Not yet said, Giselle.

Sorry said Lefou.

Inside the house, Beau is reading when he hears a knock at the door.

He gets up, puts the book on the table and goes to look who it is.

And it's Giselle.

He groans.

The door opens and she walks in.

Giselle, what a pleasant surprise said Beau.

Isn't it though. i'm just full of surprises said, Giselle.

You know, Beau there isn't a boy in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day said, Giselle.

This is the day your dreams come true said, Giselle.

What do you know about my dreams, Giselle? Said Beau.

Plenty, here, picture this said Giselle.

A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire and my little husband massaging my feet said, Giselle.

While the little ones play with the dogs said, Giselle.

We'll have six or seven said, Giselle.

Dogs? Asks Beau.

No! Strapping boys and beautiful girl like me said, Giselle.

Imagine that said Beau.

And do you know who that will be? Asks Giselle.

Let me think said, Beau.

You, Beau, said Giselle.

Giselle, i'm speechless said, Beau.

I really don't know what to say said, Beau.

Ask me to marry you said, Giselle.

I'm very sorry Giselle, but I really don't deserve you said, Beau.

He opens the door and she lands in a mud puddle.

The band starts playing.

So, how'd it go? Asks Lefou.

She grabs him.

I'll have beau for my husband make no mistake about that said Giselle.

Then she drops him the mud.

Touchy said Lefou.

Then she walks off.

Then Beau comes back out the door.

Is she gone? Asks Beau.

Can you imagine, she asked me to marry her said, Beau.

Me? Said Beau.

Me the husband of that boorish, brainless said Beau.

 **Beau: monsieur Giselle.**

 **Can't you just see it?**

 **Monsieur Giselle**

 **Her little husband**

 **Beau: no ma'am**

 **Not me**

 **I guarantee it.**

 **Beau: I want much more than this provincial life.**

 **Beau: I want adventure in the great wide somewhere**

 **I want it more than I can tell.**

 **Beau: and for once it might be grand to have someone understand**

 **I want so much more than what they've got planned.**

Then Philipe comes into the field.

Philipe said, Beau.

What are you doing here? Asks Beau.

Where's papa? Where is he, Philipe? Asks Beau.

What happened? Asks Beau.

We have to find him, you have to take me to him said, Beau.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Beauty and the beast( wish I did it's one favorite Disney movies)

* * *

What is this place? Said Beau.

Then Philippe starts to freak out.

Philippe please steady said, Beau.

Then Beau dismounts.

Steady said, Beau.

Then he sees his father's hat inside the gate, rushes to it and picks it up.

Papa said, Beau.

Scene changes to inside the castle with Lumiere and Cogsworth.

Couldn't keep quiet could we said Cogsworth.

Just had to invite him in? Said Cogsworth.

Serve him tea, sit in the mistress's chair, Pet the pooch said Cogsworth.

I was trying to hospitable said Lumiere.

* * *

Scene changes to Beau opening to the castle door.

Hello said, Beau.

Is anyone here? Asks Beau.

Hello said, Beau.

Papa called Beau.

Then he walks up the stairs

Papa said, Beau.

Are you here said, Beau?

Scene changes to a teapot washing dishes when a teacup comes up to her.

Mama! There's a boy in the castle said the teacup.

But mama I saw him said Chip.

Not another word! Into the tub said the teapot.

A boy! I saw a boy in the castle said a feather duster.

See, I told ya said Chip.

* * *

Scene changes to Lumiere and Cogsworth.

Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed said Cogsworth.

Papa said, Beau.

Did you see that? Asks Lumiere.

It's a boy said Lumiere.

I know it's a boy said Cogsworth.

Don't you see? He's the one said Lumiere.

The boy we been waiting for said Lumiere.

He has come to break the spell said Lumiere.

Wait a minute! Wait a minute said Cogsworth.

They start to follow Beau.

Papa said, Beau.

They go through a door and Beau hears it creak.

Papa? Said Beau.

They Beau comes in.

Hello? Said Beau.

Is someone here? Asks Beau.

Wait, i'm looking for my father said, Beau.

Then Beau walks up the tower steps.

That's funny, I was sure there was someone said Beau to himself.

Is there anyone here? Said Beau.

Beau? Said, Maurice.

Papa? Said Beau.

He runs to the cell door grabbing a torch along the way.

Then he and his father touch hands.

How did you find me? Asks Maurice.

Your hands are like ice said, Beau.

We have to get you out of here said, Beau.

Beau, I want you to leave this place said, Maurice.

Who's done this to you? Asks Beau.

No time to explain, you must go now said, Maurice.

I won't leave you said, Beau.

Then something grabs Beau.

What are you doing here? Asks the beast.

Who's there? Who are you? Asks Beau.

The mistress of the castle said The Beast.

I've for my father said, Beau.

Please let him out, can you see he's sick said, Beau.

Then he shouldn't have trespassed said the beast.

But he could die said, Beau.

Please, i'll do anything said, Beau.

There's nothing you can do, he's my prisoner said the beast.

Wait said, Beau.

Take me, instead said, Beau.

You said the beast.

You.. would take his place said the beast.

Beau! No! Said, Maurice.

You don't know what your doing said, Maurice.

If I did, would you let him go? Asks Beau.

Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever said the beast.

Come into the light said, Beau.

Beau is shocked

No, Beau said Maurice.

I won't let you do this said Maurice.

Then he got up and walked over to the beast.

You have my word said, Beau.

Done said the beast.

She walked passed him and then he fell forward on his knees.

No, Beau said Maurice.

Listen to me. I'm old... I've lived my life said, Maurice.

Then the beast walked passed and grabbed Maurice drag him along.

Wait said, Beau.

Beau! Said, Maurice.

Wait said, Beau.

Scene changes to outside the castle.

No please, spare my son begged Maurice.

He's no longer your concern said the beast.

Take him to the village said the beast.

Let me out said, Maurice.

Scene changes to Beau who is watching from the tower.

I'm sorry papa said beau.

scene change to the beat making her way back up to the tower.

Mistress said Lumiere.

What? Asks the beast.

Since the boy is going to be staying with us for quite some time, I was thinking you might want to offer him a more comfortable room said Lumiere.

Then again, maybe not said Lumiere,

Then she makes her way to a cell.

You didn't even let me say goodbye said, Beau.

voice-over: I'll never see him again said Beau

voice-over: I didn't get say goodbye said, Beau.

I'll show you to your room said the beast.

My room? But I thought said, Beau.

You wanna stay in the tower? Asks the beast.

No said, Beau.

Then follow me said the beast.

Scene changes to them walking through the castle.

As they walk Beau looks at his new surroundings, he sees the scary gargoyles on the walls and then he runs after the beast.

The beast looks back to see tears coming from Beau with his eyes are closed.

Say something to him said Lumiere.

I hope you like it here said the beast.

The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the west wing said the beast.

What in the west wing? Asks Beau.

It's forbidden said the beast.

Scene changes to room with a large double doors.

The door opens, Beau is shocked it was three times the size of his bedroom in the cottage

Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you said the beast.

Dinner, invite him to dinner said Lumiere.

You will join for dinner tonight said the beast.

I'm not hungry said, Beau.

That an order, not a request said the beast.

Them she slams the doors shut and Beau turns to grab the door.

Then he goes to the bed, falls onto it and starts to cry.

Outside it's snowing


	7. Chapter 7

i don't own Beauty and the Beast.

Scene changes to the local tavern.

Voice-over: who does he think he? Asks Giselle.

Voice-over: that boy has tangled with wrong woman said Giselle.

No one says no to Giselle said Giselle.

Darn right said Lefou.

Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated said Giselle.

It's more than i can bear said Giselle.

Uh, more beer? Asks Lefou.

What for? Asks Giselle.

Nothing helps said Giselle.

I'm disgraced said Giselle.

Who, you? Never said Lefou.

Giselle, you've got to pull yourself together said Lefou.

 **Lefou: gosh it disturbs me to see you, Giselle**

 **Looking so down in the dumps**

 **Every guy here is in love with you, Giselle**

 **Even when taking your lumps**

 **Lefou: there's no woman in town as admired as you**

 **You're everyone favorite gal**

 **Everyone's awed and inspired by you**

 **And it's very hard to see why**

 **Lefou: no one's beautiful as Giselle. No one's quick as Giselle. There Is no woman in town like you perfect, a pure paragon**

 **Lefou: you ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley**

 **And they'll tell you who's team**

 **They'd prefer to be on.**

 **No one's been like Giselle**

 **A tempest like Giselle**

 **Lefou: no has a fine neck like Giselle**

 **Giselle: as a woman, yes i;m fasciniting**

 **Townspeople: my what girl that Giselle**

 **Give five harrah**

 **Give twelve hip-hips**

 **Lefou: Giselle is the best and the rest all drips**

 **Townspeople: no fights like Giselle**

 **No punches like Giselle**

 **Bimboys: for there's no one as beautiful and strong**

 **Lefou: not bit of her scraggly or scrawny**

that's right said Giselle.

 **No hits like Giselle**

 **Matches wits like Giselle**

 **Lefou: in dance competition**

 **nobody dances like Giselle.**

 **Giselle:I'm especially good at dancing and moving**

 **Ten points for Giselle**

 **Giselle: when i was girl i ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large**

 **And now i'm grown i eat five dozen eggs**

 **So i'm stronger and more fit then ever.**

 **No one shoots like Giselle**

 **Makes those beauts like Giselle**

 **Giselle: i use antlers**

 **In all of my decorating**

 **My what a girl**

 **Giselle**

Help said Maurice.

Someone help me said Maurice.

Maurice said the bartender.

Please, please i need your help said Maurice.

She's got him said Maurice.

She's got him locked in the dungeon said Maurice.

Who? Asks a man.

Beau said Maurice.

We must go! Not a minute to lose said Maurice.

Whoa! Slow down Maurice! Who's got Beau in dungeon said Giselle.

A beast said Maurice.

A horrible monstrous beast said Maurice.

The people in the tavern laugh.

Is it a big beast? Asks man 1.

Huge said Maurice.

With a long ugly snout? Asks Man 2.

Hideously ugly said Maurice.

And sharp cruel fang? Asks Man 3.

Yes, yes, will you help me? Asks Maurice.

All right old man we'll help you out said Giselle.

You will? Said Maurice.

Oh thank you thank you said Maurice.

Crazy old Maurice said Man 4.

He's always good for a laugh said Man 4.

Crazy old Maurice hmm said Giselle.

 **Giselle: Lefou i'm afraid i've been thinking**

 **Lefou:a dangerous pastime**

 **Giselle: i know**

 **But that wacky old coot is Beau's father and his sanity's only so-so**

 **Now the wheels in my head have been turning since i looked at that loony old man**

 **Giselle: see i promised myself i'd be married to Beau**

 **And now i'm evolving a plan**

If i said Giselle.

Yes said Lefou.

Then i said Giselle.

No, would he? Asks Lefou.

Guess said Giselle.

Now i get it said Giselle.

 **Giselle & Lefou: Let's go. **

**Giselle & Lefou: no one plots like Giselle. **

**Giselle: takes cheap shot like Giselle.**

 **Lefou: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Giselle.**

 **Townspeople: so her marriage we'll soon be celebrating**

 **My what a girl Giselle.**

Will no one help me? Asks Maurice.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own beauty and the beast

* * *

Scene changes to Beau's room in the castle

Beau is crying when he hears a knock.

Who is it? Asks Beau.

Mrs. Potts, dear said Mrs. Potts.

He gets up and walks to the door.

Then he opens the door and looks down.

I thought you might like a spot of tea said, Mrs. Potts.

You are a, you are a said Beau.

He backs up into a wardrobe that comes to life.

She laughs.

Careful said the wardrobe.

Beau backs away and sits on the bed.

This is impossible said, Beau.

I know it is, but here we are said the Wardrobe.

Told ya he was handsome, didn't I mama? Asks Chip.

All right, Chip, now, that'll do said Mrs. Potts.

Slowly now, don't spill said, Mrs. Potts.

Thank you said, Beau.

Beau drinks the tea.

Wanna see me do a trick? Asks Chip.

Then he bubbles up.

Chip said, Mrs. Potts.

Oops, sorry said Chip.

That was a very brave you did my dear said Mrs. Potts.

We all think so said the Wardrobe.

But I've lost my father, my projects, everything said Beau.

Cheer up, child, it'll turn out all right in the end, you'll see said, Mrs. Potts.

Oops! Look at me jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table said, Mrs. Potts.

Chip said, Mrs. Potts.

Bye said Chip.

Well, now what shall we dress you in for dinner? Said the Wardrobe.

Let's see what I've got in my drawers said the Wardrobe.

How embarrassing said the Wardrobe.

Ah there, you'll look ravishing in this one said The Wardrobe.

That's very kind of you but i'm not going to dinner said, Beau.

Oh, but you must said the wardrobe.

Ahem, dinner is served said Cogsworth.

* * *

Scene changes to another room in the castle.

What's taking so long? Asks the beast.

I told him to come down said the beast.

Why isn't he here yet? Asks the beast.

Try to be patient mistress said, Mrs. Potts.

The boy has lost his father and his freedom all in one day said, Mrs. Potts.

Mistress, have you thought that, perhaps, this boy could be the one to break the spell? Asks Lumiere.

Of course, I have said the beast.

I'm no fool said the beast.

Good said Lumiere.

You fall in love with him, he falls in love with you said Lumiere.

And poof said Lumiere.

The spell is broken said Lumiere.

We'll be human again by midnight said Lumiere.

Oh, it's not that easy Lumiere said, Mrs. Potts.

These things take time said, Mrs. Potts.

But the rose has already begun to wilt said Lumiere.

It's no use said the beast.

He's so handsome and i'm so said the beast.

Well look at me said the beast.

Oh, you must help him to see past all that said, Mrs. Potts.

I don't know how said the beast.

Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable said Mrs. Potts.

Straighten up said, Mrs. Potts.

Try to act like a Lady said, Mrs. Potts.

Ah yes, when he comes in give him a dashing, debonair smile said Lumiere.

Come, come said Lumiere.

Show me the smile said Lumiere.

But don't frighten the poor boy said, Mrs. Potts.

Impress him with your rapier wits said Lumiere.

But be gentle said, Mrs. Potts.

Shower him with compliments said Lumiere.

But be sincere said, Mrs. Potts.

And above all. You must control your temper said Both.

Oh, here he is said Lumiere.

Uh, good evening said Cogsworth.

Well, where is he? Asks the beast.

Who? Asks Cogsworth.

Oh, ah ah, the boy said Cogsworth.

Yes, the boy said Cogsworth,

Well, actually he's in the process of said Cogsworth.

Ah, uhm said Cogsworth.

Circumstances being what they are said Cogsworth.

Ah.. he's not coming said Cogsworth.

What? Said the beast.

Your grace! Your eminence said Cogsworth.

Let's not be hasty said Cogsworth.

I thought I told you to come to dinner said the beast.

I'm not hungry said, Beau.

You'll come out or i'll, i'll break the door down said the beast.

Mistress, I could be wrong, but that may not the best way to win the boy's affections said Lumiere.

Please! Attempt to be a Lady said Cogsworth.

But he's being so difficult said the beast.

Gently, gently said Mrs. Potts.

Will you come down to dinner? Asks the beast.

No said, Beau.

Suave genteel said Cogsworth.

It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner said the beast.

Ahem, we say please said Cogsworth.

Please said the beast.

No thank you said, Beau.

You can't stay in there forever said the beast.

Yes, I can said Beau.

Fine said the beast.

Then go ahead and starve said the beast.

If he doesn't eat with me then he doesn't at all said the beast.

That didn't go very well at all, did it? Asks Mrs. Potts.

Lumiere, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change said Cogsworth.

You can count on me, mon capitan said Lumiere.

Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up said Cogsworth.

I ask nicely, but he refuses. What a said the beast.

What does he want me to do? Beg? Said the beast.

She grabs the magic mirror.

Show me the boy said the beast.

The mistress is not so once you get to know her said the wardrobe.

Why don't you give her a chance said the wardrobe.

I don't want to get to know her said, Beau.

I don't want to have anything to do with her said, Beau.

I'm just fooling myself said the beast.

He'll never see me as anything but a monster.

It's hopeless said the beast.


	9. Chapter 9: be our guest

I don't own Beauty and the beast.

* * *

Later Beau opens the open and goes out of the room.

Oh no no said a female voice.

Oh yes said Lumiere.

Oh, no said the female voice.

Oh yes yes yes said Lumiere.

I have been burned by you before said a feather duster.

Zut Alors said Lumiere.

He has emerged said Lumiere.

* * *

Come on Chip said, Mrs. Potts.

Into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters said, Mrs. Potts.

But i'm not sleepy said Chip.

Yes, you are said, Mrs. Potts.

No, i'm not said Chip.

I work and I slave all day, and for what? Asks the stove.

A culinary masterpiece has gone to waste said the stove.

Oh, stop your grousing said, Mrs. Potts.

It's been a long night for us all of us said, Mrs. Potts.

Well, if you ask me, he was just being stubborn said Cogsworth.

After all, the mistress did say please said Cogsworth.

But if the mistress doesn't learn to control that temper she'll never break the said Mrs. Potts.

Splendid to see you out and about Monsieur said Cogsworth.

I am Cogsworth, head of the household said Cogsworth.

This is Lumiere said Cogsworth.

Enchanté monsieur said, Lumière.

If there's anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable said Cogsworth.

I am a little hungry said Beau.

You are? Asks Mrs. Potts.

Hear that? Said Mrs. Potts.

He's hungry said, Mrs. Potts.

Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china said Mrs. Potts.

Remember what the mistress said says Cogsworth.

Oh, pish tosh said Mrs. Potts.

I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry said, Mrs. Potts.

Oh, all right said Cogsworth.

Glass of water, crust of bread and then said Cogsworth.

Cogsworth, I am surprised at you said Lumiere.

He's not our prisoner said Lumiere.

He's our guest said Lumiere.

We must make him feel welcome here said Lumiere.

Right this way, monsieur said Lumiere

Well, keep it down said Cogsworth.

If the mistress finds out about this, it will be our necks said Cogsworth.

Of course, of course, said Lumiere.

But what is dinner without a little music said Lumiere.

Music said Cogsworth.

* * *

Scene changes to the dining room.

Mon Cher, Monsieur said Lumiere.

It is with deepest pleasure and greatest pride that I welcome you tonight said Lumiere.

And now, we invite you to relax said Lumiere.

Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly present… said Lumiere.

Your dinner said Lumiere.

 **Lumiere: be**

 **Our**

 **Guest**

 **Be our guest**

 **Put our service to the test**

 **Lumiere; tie your napkin round your Cheri and we provide the rest**

 **Soup du jour, hot hors-d'oeuvres**

 **Try the grey stuff, it's delicious**

 **Lumiere: don't believe me? Ask the dishes**

 **They can sing**

 **They can dance**

 **Lumiere: after all mister this France**

 **And a dinner here is never second best**

 **Lumiere: go on unfold your menu take a glance and then**

 **You'll be our guest**

 **Be our guest**

 **Be our guest**

 **Lumiere: Beef ragout, cheese souffle, pie, and pudding en flambe**

 **We'll prepare and serve with flair**

 **Lumiere: a culinary cabriere**

 **You're alone and you're scared, but the bouquets all prepared**

 **Lumiere: no one's gloomy or complaining, while the flatware entertaining**

 **We tell jokes, I do trick with my fellow candlesticks.**

 **Glasses: and it's all in perfect taste that you can bet**

 **Lumiere: come on and lift your glass, you've won our own free pass**

 **To be our guest**

 **Be our guest**

 **Be our guest**

 **Lumiere: if you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest**

 **Be our guest**

 **Be our guest**

 **Be our guest**

 **Lumiere: life is unnerving for a servant who's not serving**

 **He's not whole without a soul to wait upon**

 **Ah, good old days when we were useful**

 **Suddenly those good old days are gone**

 **Lumiere: ten years we've been rusting**

 **Need so much more than a dusting**

 **Need exercise, a chance to use our skills**

 **Most we just lay around the castle, flabby, fat, and lazy**

 **You walked in, and oops-a-daisy.**

 **Mrs. Potts: it's a guest**

 **It's a guest**

 **Sake's alive, well i'll be blessed**

 **Wine's been poured and thank the Lord**

 **I've had the napkins freshly pressed**

 **Mrs. Potts: with dessert, he'll want tea,**

 **and my dear that's fine with me**

 **While the cups do their soft-shoeing**

 **I'll be bubbling**

 **I'll be brewing**

 **Mrs. Potts: i'll get warm**

 **I'll get hot**

 **Heaven's sakes is that a spot?**

 **Clean it up**

 **We want the company to be impressed.**

 **Mrs. Potts: we've got a lot to do**

 **Is it one lump or two?**

 **For your our guest**

 **He's our guest**

 **He's our guest**

 **He's our guest**

 **Be our guest**

 **Be our guest**

 **Our command is your request**

 **It's ten years since we had anybody here**

 **And we're obsessed**

 **With your meal with your ease**

 **Yes indeed, we aim to please**

 **While the candlelight's still glowing**

 **Let us help you, we'll keeping going**

 **Lumiere: Course by course**

 **One by one**

 **Till you shout**

 **Enough i'm done**

 **Lumiere: then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest**

 **Tonight we'll your feet up, but for let's eat up**

 **Be our guest**

 **Be our guest**

 **Be our guest**

 **Please be our guest**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own beauty and the beast.

* * *

Bravo! That was wonderful said Beau.

Thank you Monsieur said Cogsworth.

Yes, it was a good show wasn't it everyone? Said Cogsworth.

Oh my goodness will you look at the time said Cogsworth?

Now it's off to bed, off to bed said Cogsworth.

Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now said, Beau.

It's my first time in an enchanted castle said, Beau.

Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted? Asks Cogsworth.

It was you, wasn't it? Asks Cogsworth.

I figured it out for myself said, Beau.

I'd like to look around if that's alright said, Beau.

Oh, would you like a tour? Asks Lumiere.

Wait a second, wait a second said Cogsworth.

I'm sure that's such a good idea said Cogsworth.

We let him go poking around in a certain place if you know what I mean said Cogsworth.

Perhaps you could take me said, Beau.

I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle said, Beau.

Well actually yes I do say Cogsworth.

As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design said Cogsworth.

Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings, this is yet another example of the neoclassical baroque period, and as I always say if it's not baroque don't fix it said Cogsworth,

Now then where was I? Said Cogsworth.

As you were said Cogsworth.

Now if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the Monsieur said Cogsworth.

What's up there? Asks Beau.

Where? Up there? Said Cogsworth.

Nothing said Cogsworth.

Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the west wing. Dusty, dull said Cogsworth.

Very boring said Cogsworth.

Oh, so that's the west wing said, Beau.

Nice going said Lumiere.

I wonder what she's hiding up there said, Beau.

Hiding? The mistress is hiding nothing said Lumiere.

Then it wouldn't be forbidden said, Beau.

He steps over them, but they dash up and block him again.

Perhaps monsieur would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to said Cogsworth.

Maybe later said, Beau.

Uh, the-the gardens or-or the-the library, perhaps? Asks Lumiere.

You have a library said, Beau.

Oh yes! Indeed said Cogsworth.

With books said Lumiere.

Scads of books said Cogsworth.

Mountains of books said Lumiere.

Forests of books said Cogsworth.

Cascades said Lumiere.

Cloudbursts said Cogsworth.

Swamps of books said Lumiere.

More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper… Ha ha ha said Cogsworth.

Lumiere and Cogsworth begin marching off, and Beau begins to follow, but his curiosity overtakes him, and he turns back to the West Wing.

His excitement begins to dwindle, though, when he enters the hallway leading to Beast's lair.

As he walks down the hall, he stops to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting his concerned look. He reaches the end of the hall and finds a closed door with gargoyle handles.

He takes a deep breath, then reaches out and opens the door.

Inside Beau begins to explore. He is truly shocked by everything he sees. He wanders around, looking, and knocks over a table, but he catches it before it crashes to the floor. He then turns her head and sees a shredded picture on the wall.

Beau reaches out and lifts the shreds of the picture

He turns his head and sees the rose under the bell jar. He walks over to it, his eyes transfixed. He reaches out, then lifts off the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. he reaches up, brushes back the strand of hair that has been repeatedly falling on his forehead, then reaches out to touch the rose. As he nears it, a shadow falls over him. Beast has been on the balcony and sees him. She jumps back into the room, then slams the jar back on the rose. She then turns her attention to Beau.

Why did you come here? Asks the beast.

I'm- I'm sorry said, Beau.

I warned you never to come here said the beast.

I didn't mean any harm said, Beau.

Do you realize what you could have done? Asks the beast.

Please, stop said, Beau.

Get out said the beast.

No said, Beau.

GET OUT said the beast.

Beau. turns and flees the room.

Beast calms down, then falls into despair, finally realizing that she may have destroyed her chances with Beau.

He reaches the stairway and grabs his cloak. He rushes down the stairs, wrapping the cloak around him and bursting past a confused Lumiere and Cogsworth.

Where are you going? Asks Lumiere.

Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute said, Beau.

Oh no, wait, please! Please wait said Cogsworth.

Lumiere tries to respond, but Beau slams the door behind him. He and Cogsworth both bow their heads in sadness.

* * *

Cut to Beau outside in the forest on Phillipe.

He begins to ride through the forest, but Phillipe comes to a stop. He looks up and sees the wolves. He gasps, then pulls the reins and begins to flee. He runs from side to side, making the wolves hit the trees.

Phillipe runs out on a frozen pond, but his and Beau's weight collapse the ice. The wolves chase him into the water. Some begin to drown, but Phillipe is able to get out of the water before anything serious runs into a clearing but becomes surrounded by wolves. He bucks, throwing Beau off and wrapping the reins around a tree branch. The wolves begin their attack on Phillipe, but Beau comes to his rescue and beats them away with a stick. One wolf grabs the stick in its mouth and breaks half of it off, leaving Beau defenseless. Another leaps at him, grabbing the corner of her cloak and dragging her to the ground. He looks up and sees a wolf about to jump on top of him. It leaps and is caught in mid-air by Beast. She throws the wolf away, then stands behind them and Beau. They lunge at each other.

One rips a hole in Beast's shoulder, and the others focus their attack on that spot. Finally, Beast throws a wolf against a tree, knocking it out. The others turn and run in fear. Beast turns back to Beau, looks at him despairingly, then collapses.

Beau, grateful to be alive, turns back to Phillipe and begins to get on, but his conscience takes over, and he walks over to the fallen Beast.

Beau and Phillipe walk back to the castle, with Beast on the horse's back.

* * *

Fade to the den, with Beau pouring hot water out of Mrs. Potts. He soaks a rag in the water, then turns to Beast, who is licking her wounds.

Here now. Oh, don't do that. Just…hold still said Beau.

That hurts said the beast.

If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much said, Beau.

Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened said the beast.

If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away said, Beau.

Well, you shouldn't have been in the West Wing said the beast.

Well, you should learn to control your temper said, Beau.

Now, hold still. This might sting a little said, Beau.

By the way, thank you... for saving my life said, Beau.

You're welcome said the beast.


	11. Chapter 11: something there before

I don't own Beauty and the beast.

* * *

I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while said D'arque

Giselle pulls out a sack of gold and tosses it in front of him.

He takes out a piece, scrapes it on his chin and continues.

Aah, I'm listening said D'arque

It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Beau, but he needs a little persuasion said, Giselle.

Turned her down flat said Lefou.

Everyone knows his father's a lunatic said, Giselle.

He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle said, Giselle.

 **D'arque** : Maurice is harmless.

The point is, Beau would do anything to keep him from being locked up said, Giselle.

Yeah, even marry her said Lefou.

 **D'arque** : So you want me to throw his father in the asylum unless he agrees to marry you? Oh, that is despicable. I love it!

* * *

Scene change to Beau's house.

If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. Yes, is that everything? I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get him out of there said, Maurice

Maurice leaves on his journey. Seconds later, Giselle and Lefou arrive with D' enter the house looking for one of the residents.

Beau! Maurice said, Giselle.

Oh, well, I guess it's not gonna work after all said Lefou.

They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them. Lefou, don't move from that spot until Beau and his father come home said, Giselle.

But, but I… aww, nuts said Lefou.

* * *

Scene changes to the castle.

I've never felt this way about anyone. I want to do something for her. But what? Said the beast.

Well, there's the usual things guns, a dagger, a jacket, boots said Cogsworth.

Ahh, no-no. It has to be something very special. Something that sparks his interest… Wait a minute said Lumiere.

* * *

Scene change

Beau, there's something I want to show you said the beast.

Begins to open the door, then stops.

But first, you have to close your eyes said the beast.

He looks at her questioningly.

It's a surprise said the beast.

Beau closes his eyes and Beast waves her hand in front of him.

Then she opens the door.

She leads him in.

Can I open them? Asks Beau.

No, no. Not yet. Wait here said the beast.

She walks away to draw back the curtains. She does, and brilliant sunlight spills into the room.

Now can I open them? Asks Beau.

All right. Now said the beast.

I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life said, Beau.

You-you like it? Asks the beast.

It's wonderful said, Beau.

Then it's yours said the beast.

Oh, thank you so much said, Beau.

Oh, would you look at that? Said Mrs. Potts.

Haha! I knew it would work said Lumiere.

What? What works? Asks Chip.

It's very encouraging said Cogsworth.

 **Featherduster** : Isn't this exciting!

I didn't see anything said Chip.

Come along, Chip. There's chores to be done in the kitchen said, Mrs. Potts.

But what are they talking about? What's going on? C'mon, Mom said Chip.

* * *

Scene change.

At Breakfast table with Beau at one end and Beast at the other, with Mrs. Potts between them.

Beau is served breakfast, and as he begins to eat, he looks at Beast, gobbling up her food with no table manners whatsoever.

Beau turns away and tries to ignore it, but Chip comes to the rescue.

He nudges the spoon with his nose and Beast reaches out for it.

Beau looks at her in wonder as she tries to eat with the spoon, but she has little success.

Finally, Beau puts down his spoon and lifts his bowl as if in a toast.

Beast looks at the compromise and does the same.

They both begin to sip their breakfast out of their bowls.

* * *

Scene changes to the courtyard where Belle and Beast are feeding the birds _._

 **Beau** : **There's something sweet, and almost kind, but she was mean, and she was coarse and unrefined.**

 **And now she's dear, And so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before.**

Beau is trying to attract some birds to Beast who shoves a handful of seed at them. Finally, she takes a handful and gently spreads it out, creating a trail. One lands in her hands, and she looks up thrilled.

 **Beast:** **he** _ **glanced this way, I thought I saw, and when we touched, he didn't shudder at my paw.**_

 _ **No, it can't be, I'll just ignore, but then he's never looked at me that way before.**_

Beau has ducked around a tree, leaving Beast with the birds. He begins to look doubtful again but turns his head around the tree and laughs. Beast is covered with birds.

 **Beau: New, and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True, that she's no Princess Charming.**

 **But there's something in her that I simply didn't see.**

Beau throws a snowball at Beast, who had looked at him proudly after the birds flew away.

She begins to gather a large pile of snow.

Scene change to the objects, looking out of a window at the two.

In the background, Beau throws another snowball at Beast, who drops her pile of snow on her head. she chases him around a tree, but he ducks around the other side and sneaks up on her from behind.

 **Lumiere:** **Well who'd have thought?**

 **Mrs. Potts:** **Well bless my soul.**

 **Cogsworth:** **And who'd have known?**

 **Mrs. Potts:** **Well who indeed?**

 **Lumiere:** **And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?**

 **Mrs. Potts:** **It's so peculiar**

 **All:** **We'll wait and see, a few days more, there may be something there that wasn't there before**

* * *

Scene changes to the den where Beau sits in front of a roaring fire and reads to Beast. The objects including Chip watch from the doorway

 **Cogsworth: You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.**

What? Asks Chip

 **Mrs. Potts: There may be something there that wasn't there before.**

What's there, mama? Asks Chip.

Shhh. I'll tell you when you're older said, Mrs. Potts.


End file.
